A warehouse floor may include a plurality of storage racks that each contain one or more items. When an item is to be retrieved from one of the plurality of storage racks, a robot may be used to transport the one of the plurality of storage racks to a retrieval location at which the item is retrieved from the one of the plurality of storage racks. The transport path taken by the robot may depend on various factors such as a layout of the warehouse floor.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.